fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Kinana
|kanji=キナナ |rōmaji=Kinana |alias=Cubellios (キュベリオス Kyuberiosu) Frilly Overall Idol |race=Human |birthday= |age=20 (debut) 27 (X791) |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes=Green |hair= Purple |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= Fairy Tail Oración Seis |marklocation= |occupation= |previous occupation=Fairy Tail Employee |team= |partner=None |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building Second Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives=Cobra (former owner) |magic=Learning Take Over |manga debut=Chapter 130 |anime debut= Episode 51 (as Cubellios) Episode 96 (as Kinana) |game debut=Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou |japanese voice=Natsue Sasamoto |english voice= (as Cubellios) |image gallery=yes }} Kinana (キナナ Kinana) is a former member of the Fairy Tail Guild and the former pet of Oración Seis member, Cobra.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 20 Unlike most other members of Fairy Tail, she joined the guild as an employee, rather than as a Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 21 Bonus, Guild Cards Appearance While known as "Cubellios", Kinana took the form of a large serpent with violet scales and a light colored underside. Her eyes are green with black pupils,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Page 2 and is almost always in her basic snake form. In battle, however, she can spread out a pair of small, bat-like wings, allowing Cobra to use her as airborne transportation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 148, Pages 15-17 In her human form, Kinana is a petite girl with violet-colored hair and green eyes, with a round head. Her attire consists of a light green dress sporting white and green laces with an additional green bow on it's chest. She also has a light green ribbon which she wears on her head. Seven years later, in X791, her appearance has changed considerably. Kinana now sports longer hair and has grown noticeably taller, additionally her bust has grown in size. Kinana's new attire consists of a lime green-colored blouse with a green neckline and trim, which is complimented by a long, white skirt. She is also seen wearing green boots. Personality Kinana has a habit of ending all her sentences with "''-kina''".Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 96 She has a very quiet and mild-mannered personality, eager to help out at the guild when she can. When her comrades are in danger, she is willing to go as far as to meekly throw rocks at her enemies,Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 130 showing her willingness to risk her own safety even without the ability to properly use Magic. History When she was young, Kinana was transformed into a snake by a malicious Mage. She was turned back by Makarov after he realized that she was actually a human. Kinana had no recollection of being a snake when she was first turned back, but recently, her memory as a snake has slowly resurfaced, in which she hears a voice asking to hear her thoughts. She also said that she has made a promise with her friend - even if they would become separated, he would ride a shooting star to come back for her.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 139 After Makarov turned her back into a human, she became an employee of the Fairy Tail Guild. Makarov did this to keep an eye on her if she ever regained her memory, as if she did, something terrible could happen to her. Besides Makarov, only Macao Conbolt, Wakaba Mine and Mirajane Strauss know of Kinana's transformation. Synopsis Oración Seis arc "Cubellios" appears with her owner, Cobra, when Oración Seis confronts the Allied Forces. When she and Cobra engage Erza Scarlet in battle, Racer distracts Erza, allowing Cubellios to bite and poison her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 9-18 When Nirvana's second stage is activated, she is seen with Cobra, attempting to stop Natsu Dragneel and Happy from reaching Brain. The two teams engage in an aerial battle above Nirvana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 148, Pages 14-17 She does not do anything after Cobra's defeat, leaving her fate at the time unknown.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 5-7 Tenrou Island arc Kinana later joins the Fairy Tail Guild as a waitress, assisting Mirajane with her work. While serving drinks, she laughs along with other guild members when she hears from Lisanna Strauss about Natsu Dragion, Natsu's Edolas counterpart. She later watches Erza Scarlet and Pantherlily spar, commenting that it's dangerous. The next day, she's present during the announcement of the participants for the year's S-Class Mage Promotion Trial.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 97 X791 arc Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island, the guild is reduced into a small tavern with only few members remaining, one of whom is Kinana. She now runs the bar of the Second Fairy Tail Building.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 123 After the return of the members of Fairy Tail that went to Tenrou Island, Makarov inquires into Kinana's well-being, with Kinana replying that she still can't remember much of her past, but that she keeps hearing a kind voice asking to hear her thoughts.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 124 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc During the first day of the Grand Magic Games, Kinana is seen with the other members of the guild as Mavis explains the rules for the "Hidden" event. Later when Lucy is battling Flare, Kinana is cheering along with the rest of the guild. She is seen cheering with everyone else when Erza single-handedly wins Pandemonium.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 4 At the end of the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Kinana is seen partying with the rest of her guild mates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 14 After the events of the third day, Kinana accompanies Fairy Tail to Ryuzetsu Land. During her time there, Laki saves her from the clutches of Hibiki, Eve, and Ren.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 15 She is later seen among the unconscious after Natsu destroys the park.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 20 After the game administration decides to reorganize the teams due to Team Raven Tail's disqualification, Fairy Tail as a result reorganizes its two teams into one team, consisting of five members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 9 Kinana, together with her fellow Fairy Tail comrades, is seen in the audience excited seeing their new "strongest team" comprising of Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus and Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 13 When the battle between Team Blue Pegasus and Team Quatro Puppy begins, and the rabbit costume wearing participant unmasks himself, revealing him to be the Exceed, Nichiya, Ichiya's Edolas counterpart, Kinana becomes shocked like everyone else.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 4 Following Natsu's victory against Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney on the 4th Day, Kinana is seen cheering him for it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 3 On the fifth and final day of the games, Kinana watches from the crowd as Team Fairy Tail enters the arena in 1st place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 18 Later, as Mavis plans out a strategy for their Guild's representative team, Kinana asks the ethereal being about how they're going to deal with Jura Neekis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 13 Despite Mavis' concerns regarding the Wizard Saint, Team Fairy Tail manages to overcome every one of their opponents except for Sting, who stays hidden away from the main fights. Seeing that he is the only player left against Fairy Tail, Sting sends up a flare to call them to his location, and Kinana stands tensely as she watches her five guild members respond. However, Sting only ends up doubting himself and surrenders, pulling out of the event and allowing Fairy Tail to win the Grand Magic Games. Hearing the commentators announcing her guilds victory, Kinana cheers with the rest of the crowd.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 20-24 After the Grand Magic Games have come to a close, the King of Fiore accumulates all of the Mages from all Guilds to acknowledge them of the impending disaster and what the Kingdom plans to do to combat against the calamity. The King continues on to request for their assistance against the remaining Dragons who survive from the Eclipse Plan, to which Kinana and the rest of the Mages all agree in unison.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-14 After the war against the Dragons comes to a close due to the destruction of the Eclipse Gate, Kinana attends a banquet hosted at Mercurius by the royal family,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 3-4 where she leisurely converses with Laki.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 8 After the banquet, Kinana and the rest of her Guild return to Magnolia, where they are greeted by the delighted citizens congratulating them for their victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 3 As Natsu hoists up the trophy above his head and re-acknowledges their victory, Kinana gleefully cheers alongside Laki.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 6 Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Tartaros arc As the members of Fairy Tail all enjoy a relaxing day at the guild, Kinana and Laki listen in as Erza reports to Makarov that they encountered Minerva in a Dark Guild whilst out on a mission. After Makarov states they should inform Sabertooth and Laki recalls that Sting is the current acting Master, Kinana remarks that Sabertooth has a young and good looking Master, much to the indignation of Makarov.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 19 Kinana looks on as the members of Fairy Tail discuss their plans to defeat Tartaros by protecting the former Council members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Page 10 After the teams return from their mission to track down the former Council members, Kinana and the other Fairy Tail members worriedly discuss the whereabouts of Natsu, Elfman, Lisanna, Mirajane and Erza. When Happy returns to the guild, he reveals that the former chairman is allied with Tartaros, as well as the fact that Natsu, Erza and Mirajane are all their prisoners, which spreads panic upon the guild. Kinana then witnesses Levy saying that she will definitely find Tartaros' hideout, as well as Elfman's return from his mission.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 367, Page 15-20 After the war against Tartaros' Demon Gates reaches its conclusion—Kyôka as the remaining Demon—Laki and the others are shocked upon Acnologia's arrival.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 399, Page 15 Magic & Abilities Kinana currently does not have any Magic abilities. However, she is learning Take Over. She is also a good singer. Former Magic & Abilities Poison Generation: "Cubellios" had the ability to produce very deadly poisons. Her poisonous bites have the ability to induce a slow and very painful death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Page 16 "Cubellios" was able to transform her poison into mist which served as either an offensive projectile or a food source for Cobra.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 150, Pages 4-5 Wing Generation: "Cubellios" had hidden wings that allowed her to fly. When she generated her wings, Cobra used her as a mount. Enhanced Strength: "Cubellios" had displayed enhanced strength, enough to lift Cobra with relative ease. She also knocked Natsu backwards quite a distance with just a snap from her tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 148, Pages 16-17 Appearances in Other Media OVAs Welcome to Ryuzetsu Land As the Fairy Tail members rejoice over their trip to Ryuzetsu Land, Kinana ponders upon requiring swimsuits, to which Laki blatantly affirms. After arriving at the resort, Kinana and Laki lounge by the pool, with the latter objecting others over wearing revealing swimsuits. Kinana responds by acknowledging the daring swimsuit Laki is currently wearing, obligating Laki to hypocritically give an explanation, bewildering Kinana further. Later, Kinana and Laki are approached by the Trimens, with Hibiki acknowledging that it is a wonderful day for a swim, only for Kinana to retort that it is actually nighttime. As Laki threatens the Trimens and acknowledges her daring swimsuit, Kinana calls Laki out over her admitting that her swimsuit is actually indeed daring. After, Eve starts to make it snow, leading the Trimens to continue their flirtatious advances by chasing Kinana and Laki, whom decide to evade the playboys and flee. After Natsu creates a cataclysmic explosion throughout the park, Kinana and all the other patrons of the park lose consciousness.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Video Games Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Kinana (as Cubellios) appears as a support character for Cobra in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Trivia *Her appearance is based on Hiro Mashima's assistant, Kina Kobayashi. However, her overalls aren't a frilly one. *After 7 years, she appears to have abandoned her habit of saying "-''kina''". Manga & Anime Differences * It was exclusively revealed in the anime that "Cubellios" was Cobra's pet during his childhood while he was a slave at the Tower of Heaven.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 62 * In the anime, Kinana was one of the few members to remain in Fairy Tail after 7 years, whereas in the manga she isn't seen at all until Chapter 290; however, she is mentioned to be one of the girls harassed by Wakaba Mine.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Page 1 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Former members of Oración Seis Category:Former member of Fairy Tail Category:Former Antagonist